


Let's Take Our Time

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: Figure skating and music may have been two of Leo de la Iglesia’s most important parts of his life, but Guang Hong Ji is a very, very close third.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that the age of consent in China is 14, so Guang Hong is basically an adult here, yay! This... this ain’t a ficlet anymore; I ain’t even trying anymore.

Figure skating and music may have been two of Leo de la Iglesia’s most important parts of his life, but Guang Hong Ji is a very, very close third.

 

Especially when the brunet is arching his back to Leo’s delicate touches with such unbridled need, eyes fluttering close and teeth snagging at his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his own voice. Leo runs his fingers down each knob of the other man’s spine in quiet reverence, watching the blush spreads from his neck down to his chest. The small, breathless sigh that comes out of Guang Hong’s mouth is as addictive as his taste.

 

Leo traces the sharp line of his hipbone with his thumb while his mouth searches for Guang Hong’s once more, and the kiss is more indulging than when they first started a moment ago; the hesitation in the younger skater has melted away, and replacing it is a flicker of flame – a yearning that desperately needs to be fulfilled by more touches and kisses.

 

“Leo… Leo…” Like a prayer on his tongue, Guang Hong murmurs his lover’s name as Leo’s hand wanders south, caressing his inner thighs but being careful to avoid touching his flushed cock with a bead of precum gathered on the head, until he has a slicked finger circling around the taut ring of muscle.

 

Just that slight contact is enough to make Guang Hong’s eyes fly open.

 

“What is it, Cariño?” Leo takes note of the younger man’s sudden hesitation and pauses.

 

They have been dating for about three months now, and this is the first time they’ve ever reached this far. Guang Hong has no experiences in this department – and Leo knows this, too, so he has been gentle and patient throughout the evening – but even so…

 

“If you’re not ready, we can stop,” Leo reassures him softly, brown eyes glimmering with nothing but affection and kindness, “we can do something else instead.” The coy smile, which is meant to be teasing and is Leo’s way of trying to pull Guang Hong out of his worried state, doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger skater.

 

“No, no it’s not that,” Guang Hong quickly corrects him, and turning his head to the side a little, he admits in a smaller voice, “it’s just… I’m not used to that kind of sensation down… down there.” He gestures vaguely as a deep blush sets over his cheeks once more, bringing out the constellation of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Ah,” Leo nods, understanding immediately what he meant, and he caresses Guang Hong’s cheek with his thumb lightly, “we’ll go slow, okay? We’ll take as much time as you need.”

 

He places a playful peck on Guang Hong’s nose, which brings a small smile to the other man’s lips, the nerves from before dissipating a little by his lover’s words.

 

A kiss on his cheek, and then Leo shuffles down, biting and licking tenderly along his neck; he pays just as much attention to Guang Hong’s chest and dusty pink nipples, sucking on them languidly before blowing warm breaths over the hardening buds.

 

Squirming and whimpering below him, Guang Hong is having a difficult time keeping his voice down. It’s as if liquid flames have been poured all over where Leo’s mouth and fingers have roamed and touched and left marks on his skin, and he wants more of it, craving the heat, but he doesn’t know how to ask.

 

Leo seems to have picked up on Guang Hong’s silent yearning, however, and he tries again, this time sucking the head of his erection into his mouth while circling one wet finger experimentally around his hole before slowly, slowly pushing it in.

 

There’s little resistance, and Guang Hong’s breathing quickens but it’s more out of anticipation than panic like before.

 

“L-Leo…”

 

He pulls away, lips glossy with spit. “You okay still?”

 

“Y-yeah. Just, a bit strange,” Guang Hong says, leaning up against his elbows to look at Leo with eyes ablaze and darkened with want.

 

“Xiao Hong,” Leo calls him by the nickname that he rarely uses, except for occasions like this, when they’re safe in each other’s arms, when they’re completely open and honest with each other, unafraid. “Te amo.”

 

It’s not often said, because Leo is the kind of man who believes that love should be shown in everyday gestures than to be declared. Words are cheap if you can’t carry the meaning through after all. But Guang Hong has heard the phrase enough times to know the meaning behind the syllables, dancing so delightfully when Leo speaks them.

 

“我也愛你,” Guang Hong’s reply gets swallowed by Leo’s consuming kisses, and the brunet laces his fingers into the older man’s dark hair, pulling just slightly harder when Leo adds another finger.  

 

Guang Hong moans into Leo’s mouth wetly, his hips moving to grind himself against Leo’s fingers harder, and when even that’s not nearly enough, he reaches for his lover’s hand, guiding him until he reaches his cock, hard and leaking precum all over Guang Hong’s stomach.

 

“Y-yours too,” Guang Hong murmurs, biting his lip when he realizes his request might be too much.

 

“Hmm?” Leo nuzzles into the crook of his neck as he pulls his fingers out, causing Guang Hong to shiver from the loss, but then Leo’s pumping his cock with a warm fist and steady stroke, and Guang Hong finds his mind hazy with the slow-burn pleasure, and it takes him a moment to locate his ability to speak.

 

“Touch yourself, too,” Guang Hong’s voice goes softer, his frame shaking from Leo’s touch.

 

“As you wish, Cariño,” he kisses the brunet on the mouth, much too brief, but he’s stroking the both of them now, his head leaning into the crook of Guang Hong’s neck as he mouths his skin there until pink blooms, and Guang Hong, with his hands buried in Leo’s thick locks, is only conscious of the way Leo sinks into him so pliantly, skin against skin and crawling with heat, prickling with sweat.

 

They come with each other’s names tangled on their tongues, saccharine and thick and caught in their throats.

 

After a moment, perhaps as long as a few minutes or maybe it’s just a few seconds, Leo rolls off of Guang Hong, making quick work to clean themselves with tissues before flopping back down beside the smaller skater.

 

“Leo…” Guang Hong rolls to his side to face his lover and Leo slips his arm behind the other man’s neck, fingers playing idly with Guang Hong wavy locks.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You… you still haven’t…” Guang Hong paused, gaze averted, too embarrassed to voice it out loud.

 

“I still haven’t…?” Leo lifts his head up a little to look at him, and sees a faint blush tainting Guang Hong’s cheeks.   


“E-entered me,” Guang Hong finishes in such a small squeak that Leo almost misses it.

 

Leo kisses his temple, auburn locks tickling his lips, and he murmurs into his hair, “Don’t worry about that. As long as you feel good, I’m happy. We have all the time in the world.”

 

And Guang Hong believes him with his whole heart, filled with warmth, with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod this is the sappiest shit I’ve ever written, and I’ve written some sappy shit in my time. This will probably be the last fic I post in a while since I’ll start my second job this weekend. But I’m still taking requests, so drop some LeoJi and Viktuuri prompts into my askbox; I just won’t be able to get to them at least until mid-December after school’s done.
> 
> Extra note: "我也愛你" means "I love you, too" in Chinese. And if I had made any mistakes with my Spanish, please correct me!


End file.
